


Get Used To It

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Smut, Making Mikey Way As Uncomfortable As Possible, Snuggling, my tags are a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gerard and frank have sex kind of a lot, but there are other people in the bus too.
(my tags are a mess and this is purely to improve my writing skills and make my friends laugh but enjoy it you heathens)





	

They do this every night. Well, not EVERY single night, but enough times that Mikey Way has listened to his brother and other bandmate have sex much too long. There's a lot of moaning right when Mikey is about to fall asleep, which is not fun. Listening to Frank's name in varying degrees of whimpering followed by "Gerard, you've gotta be quiet" is not what the bassist had in mind for a relaxing night on tour. As his older brother whines again, particularly loud, Mikey flips his pillow over onto his head and stares, the most uncomfortable person alive, into his mattress.

When he wakes up, Ray is already walking past the bunks to the couches. 

"Good morning," he says, smirking a little (since he knew what happened).

Mikey groans. "These assholes. Which bunk do you think they're in this morning?"

"My bet is on Gerard." Ray motions to the curtains.

"Yeah? Judging by the noises from last night, I'd say Frank," Mikey says. He climbs out of bed and knocks on the side of Frank's bunk. There's an 'mmmph' from Gerard, a 'now what?' from Frank, and Mikey raises an eyebrow triumphantly at Ray.

"Are you fucks wearing pants?" Ray asks, to make Mikey uncomfortable (it works). 

"Define pants," Gerard fires back. Frank stifles a laugh and says, a touch sarcastically, "We have blankets, come on in."

Mikey eases the curtains open to find his brother snuggled up against his rhythm guitarist, who looks pretty pleased with himself. 

"It's too early for this," Gerard mumbles into Frank's chest. 

\---

Later, when Gerard and Frank are done getting ready, Mikey walks in to see Gerard's bright red hair, which is sticking up wildly in a way that can only be described as 'I had sex last night and I want you to know about it'. He's obviously trying not to giggle, and kind of failing too.

"Oh, come on," Mikey mutters. 

"What?" Gerard manages to get out, faking innocence, before falling on the couch laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SUCH A LONG-ASS TIME I'M SO SORRY HOLY FUCK it's just that i started school and don't have my computer a lot except weekends (which is why i'm posting now) but i'm sO SORRY I LOVE ALL OF YOU
> 
> first mcr fic ayyyyy
> 
> @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT i'm the prince of taco bell and jish is my princess


End file.
